Greg Marshall
Greg Marshall was a character in Home And Away from Ep 860 (20 Sep 1991) to 1993 and reappearing in 2000, last appearing in Ep 2780 (3 Mar 2000). Greg was played by Ross Newton. Biography Backstory Gregory Marshall was born in 1966. When he was 17 or 18, he had a short-lived romance with Jackie Nicholls. She became pregnant with their son Sam Nicholls. He was later to be to be fostered by Bobby Simpson. Greg was too young and immature to be a dad so he went off, leaving Jackie struggling to raise Sam. 1991-1993, 2000 Working as a long-distance truck driver, Greg arrived in Summer Bay in 1991 hoping to reconnect with his son. Sam was delighted to meet hs dad and the pair quickly bonded. Bobby was much less enthusiastic becasue she was afraid Greg would take Sam away from her. After an uneasy start, Greg and Bobby fell for each other. Greg proposed to Bobby via a pre-recorded videotape message (yes, young upstarts, this is what tech-savvy oldies did in the era before social media!) and she said yes. They married in 1992, though the wedding nearly didn't go ahead when Sam got his finger stuck in a plughole and ended up in the local hospital. Leaving his job as a truck driver, Greg took a job with Michael Ross in the Boat Shed. He also double-jobbed for a while as a bread delivery man. He eventually had to put a stop to that because he began to neglect his job in the Boat Shed and nearly got sacked. When Donald Fisher took on a new housekeeper called Fiona Harris, Greg was drawn to her. The pair had a short-lived affair and ended with Bobby throwing Greg out. Fiona left Summer Bay and Bobby forgave Greg. Shortly afterwards, Bobby was killed in a motorboat accident and Greg said his last goodbyes to her in the hospital. In the aftermath of Bobby's death, Greg struggled with being a single father. Things were not helped by his anger towards Adam Cameron, the person who had been driving the motorboat on that fateful day. Somewhat adrift, he decided to return to his old job as a long-distance truck driver. He left Sam in the care of his father-in-law Donald Fisher and later gave permission for the boy to go live with the Rosses in Summer Bay House. He also had a say in where Bobby's share of the Bayside Diner went to. Cutting his last ties with Summer Bay, he sold the Beach House to Irene Roberts Greg kept in contact with Sam but was not seen again in Summer Bay until 2000. Although he was still working as a long-distance truck driver, he had met someone else and was engaged to be married to her. He asked Sam to come live with him and his fiancée. Although Sam was tempted at first (he was by now living with Fisher, who wasn't a biological relative) he decided to stay put. Greg was still working away a lot and was never going to have the time to be a full-time dad. Memorable info Born: 1966 Full Name: Gregory Marshall First Line: "Oh, I'm not selling anything. Actually, I'm looking for Bobby Simpson." (to Adam) Last Line: "So, you reckon you'll be able to squeeze me into your busy schedule next school holidays? Hey, you've turned out alright...Well, I'd better get going before I say something I regret. You've got him trained too, Don. Ha!" (to Sam and Don) In 2014, an Australian magazine did a photoshoot for the actors who played Greg, Bobby, Sam and Fisher. You can see the photo of them here Family Spouse Bobby Simpson (1992-1993) Children Sam Marshall (1983) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 2000. Category:Marshall family. Category:Mechanics. Category:Lorry drivers. Category:1966 births. Category:1992 marriages. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Boat shed workers. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:2000 minor characters.